


Screams of New Year

by Anonymous



Category: In the Heights
Genre: I AM SORRY, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Read, but i'm back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Be warning. Their is like domestic abuse in this and it really sucks. If your partner is hitting you get the heck out of there. Its pretty described (in my opion) and if this upsets you don't read becuase your health is better than a fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be warning. Their is like domestic abuse in this and it really sucks. If your partner is hitting you get the heck out of there. Its pretty described (in my opion) and if this upsets you don't read becuase your health is better than a fic.

     In general, Sonny could tell when somebody was pissed. Usnavi cussed in Spanish. Vanessa was silent. Benny's eyes dilated. Nina uusally yelled. But there was one person he'd never seen pissed off. Pete. 

 

     Sonny  guessed he could have seen it. Usually Pete would stop by in the morning barely awake to say hi. Then he'd lounge around for the rest of the day disappearing at times. Sometimes Usnavi would yell at them. Lately he wouldn't. As much anyway. But today there was no Pete. Not in the morning. Which made it dull. Would've been nice to see his boyfriend. Only Nina knew they were dating and she kept sending him sly looks when he seemed more deflated than usual.

 

     Eventually Usnavi had to let him go and when he did Sonny grabbed a slushie ignoring Usnavi's protest. He ran to the alley where Pete usually practiced his art. Sonny watched him intrigued as usual. 

 

  "Hey Pete..." Sonny trailed. Pete turned around slowly a neutral look on his face. 

  "Yea?" Pete nodded stiffly as his muscles tightening.

  "You do realize its 17 degrees outside right? Not the best time to paint babe." Sonny attempted to reason in a joking voice.

  "Sonny. Not in the mood." 

  "No I'm serious. Real-"

  "And I don't care!" Pete raised his voice. "If your gonna be here shut up!" Sonny frowned and ignored his instinctto step away by moving forwards. Pete had once again stepped back ignoring Sonny which made his heart drop. What was wrong with him?

 

     They stood in silence for a moment before Pete snorted in disgust and turned back to his wall. He raised his arm to began painting. Sonny took a silent breath and decided to try one last time.

 

  "Are you okay P-" Before he could finish he felt someone ram into him and knock him down. Swinging. 

 

  Sonny's small whimpers of pain went unnoticed in the noisy city. When he rose to get back up another punch slammed into his head. Pete didn't stop. And only aimed for his stomach to hide the bruises. 

 

  "Pete cut it out!" Sonny shook violently and he felt tears running down his face. What the hell? Pete was silent as he pulled away. Despite Sonny's mental decision to not show any weakness he collapsed against the cool brick wall of the alley. Pete reached forward to catch him and Sonny flinched away forcefully.

 

  "Don't touch me" Sonny whispered. "Don't fucking touch me. You've done enough."

 

     Sonny didn't realize when Pete walked away. Until the ignorant happy screams of New Year rang. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay the last chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Death  
> Homophobia  
> Guns  
> This is trash

 

     Pete felt numb when he walked out the alley. He didn't even fell pain, regret or anything. He felt like a lump of flesh with no meaning. At all. And he knew that he should be the last person to feel hurt...after what he'd done to Sonny. But he did.

 

      Because if he didn't Sonny would be dead. And Pete would only be able to blame himself.  Honestly , Pete didn't even know how his dad found out about Sonny and him. They'd kept it pretty on the down low in his part of town. Where the gangs and drguggies existed. They knew not to push their luck. 

But somehow his father had found out and held a gun to his head and told him what he had to do. When he had to do it and how. 

So he had to. Or else Sonny  and  Usnavi would be dead. And that was the last thing he needed. 

      By the time he had formed his next coherent thought he was walking up the stairs to the small raggedy house  robotically . He knocked on the door wondering if he'd ever feel emotion again. 

"Did you do what I said?" His dad's voice thundered  dangerously . He sounded drunk. Or high.  Probably both knowing him.

"... Just let me in Dad, please" Pete begged ignoring how his voice cracked and how the world spun.

"Did you do it!" 

"I-I-. Please just let me in..." He trailed choking out a sob. He heard his dad sigh in disgust.

"I guess that's a yes." Pete heard the chain on the door click over and the creaky door open. He stepped in the house  blindly and stumbled as tears clouded his vision. His dad caught him and shoved him up against the wall cutting off his air supply. He heard the gun click. 

BAM!

Pete's last thought was  _ at least it wasn't Sonny.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get too mad at Pete you'll see why in the next chapter.


End file.
